Alice's Liddell's past
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: One day all the role holders of Wonderland begin to wonder about Alice's past as they realise they don't know much about it. When Peter and Nightmare refuse to tell, Grey takes out a scryer to show them Alice's past which is far crazier than any of the role holders could have expected,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:The mysteries of Alice

One day when all the roleholders of Wonderland were attending a meeting together the topic of their conversations became Alice.

"She's so pretty and kind,"Elliott remarked cheerfully.

"Yeah,but why does she like Blood so much?"Boris asked crankily.

"Probably because I have the face of her old lover,"Blood replied casually.

"What?Alice had a lover?!"Grey's face was astonished.

"But Alice seems to like you alot as well,Boris,"Ace pointed out.

Boris puffed himself up, "It's because I'm so awesome. She can't resist me,you know."

Peter said, "No,it's because she had a pet cat and Boris reminds her of it."

"Huh?!Alice had a pet cat?"some of the roleholders cried in confusion.

"Wow,"Tweedle dee looked at his brother, "We don't really know much about big sis,do we bro?"

"Yeah,"Tweedle Dum replied looking forlorn.

The other roleholders looked forlorn as well except for Nightmare and Peter who knew all about her.

Elliott looked at Peter, "Hey,tell us all you know about Alice!"

Peter sniffed, "As if I would. Alice 's secrets are mine to keep."

The role holders looked at Nightmare who coughed nervously and said, "Wow,look at the time. The meeting's coming to an end. I got to go now."  
With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Peter disappeared as well,but through the doorway.

"Damn,"Boris growled, "How will we found out about Alice now?"

"She has so many mysteries about her,"Grey said thoughtfully."I don't even know what her family was like."

The roelhodlers agreed except for the few who knew she had a older sister that she adored.

"Hey,I know!"said Pierce timidly, "How about we ask her?"

His question was immediately responded with lots of glares and 'shut the hell up,she'll never tell us,dumb mouse!"'s

As he shrank back Gowland said, "All we really know is her personality. Not her past."

Everyone agreed,looking mournful and put out. Then Grey jumped up, "Hey, i know!How about we use a scryer to see into her past!"

When he said that everyone perked up and began agreeing happily and shouting words of approval and praise and 'why didn't i think of that!'s.

Grey went to get the scryer and once everyone was standing around it he said in a ominous voice, "Scryer,oh scryer won't you show us the past of our dear friend Alice Liddell before she came to wonderland!Unveil all of her mysteries!"

The scryer replied,"Fuck off,no way am I going to do that!"

Everyone jumped in surprise,having forgotten that scryers in wonderland could speak.

tweedle Dee leaned forward, "Aww,why not, pretty scryer?"

The scryer replied, "None of you ever say please!No manners on any of you!It pisses me off like heck!"

In unison all of the role holders said,"Pretty please?"

"Okay,okay,"muttered the scryer and then the water in it swirled and all of te rolehodlers were sucked into Alice's past.


	2. Chapter 2:Alice and her sister

Chapter two;Alice and her sister

The roleholders all landed in a heap together,their limbs tangled on the ground. Dazedly some of them looked up to see where they were now. Except for Pierce for he had landed on top of Boris and was terrified out of his wits and was now crying besides Blood who paid him no heed.

"Hey,bro,we're in a bedroom,"Tweedle Dee said,looking around.

"Yeah,bro we are,"replied Tweedle Dum also taking a look around.

The bedroom was large and square shaped. A big,puffy bed was in the middle with lots of frills and lace. The dressers were made out of expensive carpet was plush and cashmere-in short the whole room sang of wealth.

"Where is this place?"Elliott asked. He tried to touch a crystal figurine sitting on one of the fancy,elegant dressers. To his surprise his hand went through it.

"Is it not obvious?"responded Grey,"We're in Alice's past."

"Whoever owns this room must be swimming in it,"Boris remarked taking a look at all the jewelry at the dressing table.

"Hey,there's someone sleeping in th bed!"Ace announced loudly and everyone hurried over to see who it was.

A young girl of five or four lay there,her eyes closed so that long eyelashes brushed the top of her cheeks. Her light brown-blonde hair was spread like a fan beneath her head. Soft,pink cheeks and smooth skin with round rosebud lips parted slightly.

It was Alice.

"Wow,"Boris said ,his eyes wide and his cheeks slightly coloured,"She's really cute."

Ace flashed him a wide grin,"I didn't know you were into little girls,man."

Boris turned red and said angrily,"Shut up!"

Ace only smiled wider,"Why?I was only joking,you know."

Boris went even more scarlet in embarrassment and anger,"Just shut it,knight. I'm not into little girls. I was just saying she was cute."

Ace laughed while Dee and Dum said to each other,

"Yeah,Boris is right,bro. She is cute,"Dum said,his cheeks pink as he looked at Alice. Such kawaiiness filled him with such an odd sensation in his chest.

"Yeah,bro she ia."Dee was feeling the same way and his voice was almost husky.

Elliott looked back at Blood so he could say something and gasped. "Blood,your nose is bleeding!"He looked around angrily,"Okay which one of you guys hurt Blood?"

Blood was hurriedly wiping at his nose with a handkerchief and shot a black stare at Elliott.,"Shut it,Elliott!"His voice was cold-hot.

Ace spoke loudly"Julius,your nose is bleeding too!How come man?"

Julius's face went scarlet and he quickly wiped away at the blood,mumbling,"No reason." How could he explain that just the sight of child Alice had filled him with such a feeling so strong it caused all the blood to burst out of is nose? He would sound like a pervert.

"Gee,"said Boris,'I never knew Alice came from such big bucks."

"Yeah,she's always so uptight about money,"Ace said cheerfully.

Blood only smiled as he took a look around. None of the other roleholders seemed to care.

Gowland announced cheerfully,"Oh,look Alice is saying something in her sleep!"

All the roleholders hushed and leaned forward to better hear and see Alice.

She was mumbling,her face turning back and forth as she slept,becoming more and more agitated by the moment. She mumbled,"NONONONONoNoNoNOnononononono"over and over. Then with a scream she sat up,her eyes wide open,panting.

A few of the roleholders had been unexpected. Even the ones who had hid their surprise well,were rather perturbed.

"Looks like she was having a bad dream"Gowland said with sympathy,"Poor kid."

Alice was looking around frantically. Then without a word she jumped off of the bed and running right through Julius and Ace who was standing behind him sped out of the room.

Ace and Julius were momentarily startled at the sensation of having someone run through them. When Alice had went through them they had felt her warmth,her fear,had heard her thoughts. Just for that brief moment.

They quickly shook themselves out of the daze and followed after the rest of the roleholders who was following after Alice.

They watched Alice run through the great halls of the great big house in which she lived. She stopped outside of a door and without knocking,opened it and ran quickly inside.

She ran onto the bed where another person was sleeping. A girl who looked to be nine or ten,and shook her awake. The girl's beauty was startling.

The girl opened her eyes sleepily and drowsily,but became alert when she saw Alice there,sobbing.

"My goodness,Alice,what is wrong?"asked the girl,concerned as Alice climbed,sobbing into her arms.

Alice didn't answer,only sobbed even harder.

"Oh dear,"said the girl looking worried,"Did you perhaps have a nightmare?"

Alice still sobbing,gave a shaky nod.

"Oh,nightmare's are the worst aren't they?"said the girl with a comforting smile."Do you wish to talk about it,Alice?"

"N-no,"sobbed Alice and the girl smiled.

"Okay. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?''

"Y-yes,"

"Okay,"the girl replied kindly and then pulled the covers over Alice,snuggling into her,holding her close. Her love for Alice was so clear and obvious,so radiant. And Alice's love for the girl was so obvious as well. A love that could not break.

Much of the roleholders felt jealous.

"Who is she?"asked Ace,his voice cheerful,but his eyes not.

None of the roleholders knew. Like Ace they all watched with resentment,resentment for this girl that Alice loved.

Alice's sobs eventually quieted and the girl began to softly sing a lullaby, a song as soft as the wind on a gentle day. The sound of it soothed Alice and she fell quietly asleep.

The girl smiled down at Alice,"Dream sweet dreams,Alice. Your big sister will always be here of take care of you."

Alice who must have still been partly awake mumbled,"I love you,Lorina."

"ANd I love you,"Lorina said,gently kissing the tops of Alice's head. Soon she too fell asleep.

"So that is Alice's sister,eh?"Gowland said,"She's a good girl."

Before anyone could reply the scene shifted and all of the role holders were standing in a garden,bright with green grass and golden sunlight.

Lorina and Alice who only looked a year or so older were sitting beneath a tree with books and tea things spread about them. Alice was lookng up at her sister with wide admiring eyes that made some of the role holders bristle with annoyance. Alice had never looked at any of them with eyes so full of admiration. It seemed only Lorina received it.

"See,Alice,if you behave at church we can come here everyday after and have tea and read books for an hour before daddy comes home"Lorina told Alice who beamed.

"So every sunday afternoon then?"she asked and Lorina smiled back.

"Yes.

"Just us?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"Alice cried happily,clapping her hands and Lorina laughed,looking at her fondly as the roleholders watched on with dark expressions.

They kept watching as Alice and her sister laughed and talked,drinking tea and reading books,so happy together,Alice so full of obvious love for her sister that it made the roleholders feel sick to look at it. After a few more moments of watching Alice and her sister talk happily together,the scene changed and the roleholders were all back in the meeting room at the tower of clover.

They all landed in a heap again,Elliott mortified to have landed on top of Blood and climbed off of him hurriedly.

"Big sis seems to like her big sis much better than she likes us,"grumbled Dee immediately as he untangled himslef from his brother and Dum agreed,"Yeah,so we don't like big sis's big sis."

That Alice loved her older sister so deeply annoyed quite a lot of the also made quite a few of them feel insecure as Alice had certnaietly never showed any of them that kind of love.

"What if she doesn't want to stay in our world anymore?"said Elliott worriedly to his boss and Blood replied,"Then I suppose wonderland will be boring without her."

All of the roleholders had to agree. Wonderland had never been fun until Alice had the world had become bright,no longer dull but shining with light.

"Let's go to the next part of Alice's past,"Grey said and all the role holders agreed. They wanted to know more about Alice. Learning about her love for her older sister and how she came from riches was not enough for them. They wanted to know everything about her,even if she did not tell them herself.

Once they were all touching the scryer they were sucked into another part of Alice's life. The death of her mother and her father's tears. And also Alice's first love,the white rabbit.

**Hi,so that was the first chapter,yeah.I know it was kind of slow and all but this chapter was just an introduction sort of. The story will get better or at least I think it will.*nervous smile*Anyway please review! I will be updating this story every friday btw in case anyone wants to know. **


End file.
